


I’ll take care of you~

by zazainabtrash



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Biker! Soobin, Fluff, Fox Yeonjun, Fox!Hybrid Yeonjun, Hybrid Yeonjun, Hybrids, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Top /Choi Soobin, Kissing, Leather jacket/ bad boy Soobin ya’ll, M/M, Protective Choi Soobin, Referenced Taegyu, Smol Yeonjun, ThIs Is JUst so cuTe I-, Whipped Soobin, Yeonjunnie just wants cuddles, fluffffffff, human soobin, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazainabtrash/pseuds/zazainabtrash
Summary: He wasn’t meaning to adopt- but after seeing his best friend being all sappy and content with his hybrid, Soobin couldn’t help but want that kind of love too... it seems nice.Plus, Soobins heard of all the heartwarming and wholesome things that come with having a hybrid. He could use some company in his lonely apartment...He initially just wanted to get a cat or bunny hybrid- they were very hyper, playful and made him smile.But something about the fox hybrid, with pretty glossy eyes sitting alone in the far corner of the room made Soobin want to get him instead...
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 258





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just sudden inspiration struck me lol-

“Seriously hyung you’re so lonely, it’s sad.” Taehyun says, shaking his head from fake pity and following Soobin to his motorbike. 

Soobin just groaned, rolling his eyes and shoving his best friend away. Classes were over for today and he just wanted to go home and sleep, “can u not, Tae? I’m fucking tired.” 

“Yeah yeah. You’ll just go home and mull over not having anyone to cuddle with.” 

“Well, what the fuck do you want me to do?” Soobin sighs, swinging his leg over his bike and putting on his leather jacket. 

“I don’t know. Get a boyfriend maybe. Oooh, here’s a better idea,” Taehyun says raising his had to lightly hit Soobins forehead, “you have money, get a fucking hybrid!!” 

Soobin rubs at his forehead, faking pain, “yeah yeah whatever I’ll think about it. You coming?” He asks, brushing away the topic. He puts on his helmet and motions for taehyun to get on. 

“That’s what you always say, hyung. Just think about it. It’ll be worth it trust me.”taehyun says before reaching for his phone, “oh and, I can’t come over today. I Promised to take Beomgyu out to that new cafe.” 

Soobin huffed and said with a teasing smile, “you’re whipped and absolutely in love. I wouldn’t be surprised if you drowned cups of americano for him.” 

“Hey- at least I’m not single and lonely, unlike someone here.” Taehyun shrugged, eyes not leaving his phone(probably texting beomgyu). 

Soobin fondly shook his head, “sure taehyun. Bye, see you around.” He said and zoomed off towards his apartment, his heavy leather jacket flapping lightly against his sides as the wind brushed through.

-•- 

Closing the door, Soobin sighed and fell face first on his sofa. He grumbled looking around his apartment. He’s very thankful for all the money he has. It got him the beautiful place, and a gave him a comfortable life. But it was just so empty sometimes. 

Sometimes, Soobin just wanted to come home to someone. Let it be hybrid or lover. Sometimes, he just wanted to cuddle and be cuddled when he was tired from classes. He doesn’t know what’s stopping him from getting a hybrid- I mean he has the money...

I guess this is what taehyun meant by lonely... 

Feeling a new sense of determination, he gets up, ruffles his blue hair and grabs his leather jacket, the keys of his bike already in the pocket. Soobin knows a local hybrid center nearby- it’s one of few in the big city and holds some really adorable and loving hybrids in need of a home.

Seeing the hybrid center come into view, Soobin stops his bike beside the pavement and suddenly he feels nervous. It shouldn’t be that hard right? Just get in and look around... and if you get lucky- you’ll come back out with a hybrid. Yep, not nerve wrecking at all. 

Soobin walks into the building and is immediately sent to the main lobby for someone to check his ID. And then he’s escorted further inside, where he can now see all the available hybrids available for adoption. They are all in different rooms, filled with toys and pretty colored blankets and pillows. There’s also a bed on the corner of each room. The only thing separating them from Soobin is a glass wall, stretching all the way to the ceiling. 

“You can talk to a few of them and see who suitors best to you.” Says the lady who escorted Soobin here. Soobin nods before looking around, carefully walking up to different rooms and taking in the beautiful creatures. He’s left in awe at all the different breeds available. But the most in number we’re definitely the cats and dogs. He even found a few bunny hybrids! 

He spoke to a few of them and can agree no doubt that they’ll brighten his dull life. And as much as he wants to get one, he hasn’t found someone who matches to his taste yet. Don’t get him wrong, they’re all adorable and bright, but he feels something lacking- and he can’t really pinpoint what it is.

After some time the lady from earlier comes back with a clipboard and pen in her hands, “Have you decided yet Mr. Choi?” 

Soobin huffs an awkward laugh, puffing out his cheeks, “I’m not really sure. They’re all great.” 

“Well, this is all the hybrids we have...” she trails off but Soonins eyes are fixed towards the end of the hall in the corner. He hasn’t really gone that far back, but he can see that there’s a hybrid occupying the last room. 

The lady’s eyes follow where Soobins looking and she immediately interjects nervously, “uhm, he’s not really what you’ll want.” 

He ignores her words, eyes never leaving the area and starts walking towards to the last room. From where he’s standing he can’t really see much, but when he got closer, his eyes widen and his breath is immediately taken away.

Sitting on the bed with his legs bought up to his chest, is a fox hybrid. He has pretty pink hair that fades into his orange ears, and he looks so tiny that Soobin can’t help but smile. He can’t see his face because the hybrid has them buried in his arms that’s wrapped around his legs, but soon flinches and looks up when the lady hurriedly comes behind Soobin. 

The biker couldn’t even get a chance to admire the hybrids face before the lady started speaking, “there’s nothing to see here Mr. Choi, you need to finalise your decision in the lobby.” 

Soobin suddenly feels annoyed and angry. Are they neglecting one of their hybrids? It seems like it. Unlike the other hybrids’ rooms, this one is very empty and dull, barely holding any colour. He points his thumb towards the room, eyes not leaving the hybrids form, “I want to talk to him.” 

Said hybrid, looks at him, eyes widening and lips parting in shock. Soobin also catches the small amount of hope he sees in those eyes. The lady however, doesn’t seem happy. She yelps out in shock, “you can’t talk to him! He’s- that’s just a faulty fox, there are better options!!” 

Soobin could see the boy’s eyes dull at the statement she made and he curls into himself even further. If Soobin wasn’t angry before, oh he’s definitely fucking annoyed right now. He huffs out an angry chuckle, raising an eyebrow, “Is he not one of your hybrids?” 

She looks taken aback at his question, “I mean- yes bu-” 

“Is his name not under your company branch?” 

“H-he is-” 

“Then open the fucking door, and let me speak to him.” 

“...Yes Mr. Choi.” She mutters out, moving around him to unlock the door. Soobin doesn’t spare her another glance and just walks in, carefully going to the chair beside the bed that’s available for visitors. The fox looks at him warily, hands lowering from his knees as Soobin takes a seat. 

Soobin observes the others big eyes and pouty lips, his pink hair and his small hands than are now resting by his side. After a moment of silence Soobin asks softly, as if afraid of scaring the hybrid, “ what’s your name?” 

The hybrid looks slightly taken aback hearing his voice. He’s silent for a while before he says with an even more softer voice, that Soobin almost doesn’t catch it, “Yeonjun...” 

Uhm- hello?! Soobin is internally cooing and simultaneously dying from how cute he is. He smiles at the other and says, “yeonjun? Can I call you yeonjunnie?” 

Soobin was never one for nicknames, but the way Yeonjun’s eyes lit up as he let out a small giggle made him want to use them for the rest of his life. He smiles again when Yeonjun speaks, “yeah you can, I wouldn’t mind...” 

“How long have you been here?” Soobin asks.

“I’m not sure... maybe a few years?” Yeonjun says, pursing his lips. To say Soobin was shocked would be an understatement. Normally hybrids would get a place to call home in a maximum of 6 months. And if they couldn’t- then the owners of the shelter they’re in would take them to a small foster house. The people here must really dislike yeonjun for him to get this kind of treatment huh... 

“Why do they treat you like this?” Soobin asks softly, not wanting to overstep. 

Yeonjun just shrugs, feeling unsure, “I’ve never known really. But I’ve heard them saying things...” 

“Things...?” Soobin questions, leaning forward slightly. 

Yeonjun sighs before saying, “just... stuff like, me being a faulty fox and what not. I guess... I’m a little different from the other foxes...?” 

Yes, Soobin could agree that Yeonjun was different from the other foxes. But he didn’t see it as a bad thing. While the other foxes had vibrant or dark hair, yeonjun had soft baby pink hair with pretty orange highlights. Soobin barely knows the hybrid but he was already falling in love with his little nose scrunches and giggles. He would hate to see that pretty smile erase. So then and there- Soobin makes up his mind. 

He ever so cautiously, softly grabs yeonjuns smaller hands in his and asks, “Hey yeonjunnie? How would you feel about coming home with me?” 

Yeonjun gasped shoulders tensing... he wanted to. He really did. Soobin was so nice to him and made him smile so much. But... would the company/ shelter allow him to? His face saddens at that thought and Soobin frowns, “Do...you not want to come with me?” 

Yeonjun immediately looks at Soobin in panic, not wanting him to misunderstand, “No- no, it’s not that. It’s just that...” he trails off voice turning into a soft whisper, “I don’t think the company will let me.” 

“Hey, look at me. It doesn’t matter what they think, you’re coming home with me,” Soobin presses before saying softly, “...only if you want to though.” 

“I want to!” Yeonjun says, eyes bid and doe, not skipping a beat, and Soobin chuckles at his eagerness. 

“Alright then-,” Soobin says grabbing his hand and pulling him up. They walked together out of the small room, and Yeonjun briefly wonders and hopes of this’ll be the last time he sees that space. That thought is broken when the lady from earlier shows up, angrily marching towards them. 

“What do you think you are doing with him?! Get back in your cell fox!” She sharply barks out, pointing at yeonjun. 

Yeonjun whimpers, scared and not knowing what to do. He really, really doesn’t want to get back in there. Not when he had finally found someone who seems to have genuine interest in him. 

Soobin moves yeonjun behind him and glares at the lady, “I’d like to speak to your manager, or whoever the fuck is in-charge here,” he says voice cold. Yeonjun almost flinches from the hostile energy the tallers emitting. But he calms down knowing none of it was directed towards him. 

The lady bristles angrily, but didn’t argue, “this way.” 

The pair follow her to an office, but she didn’t let yeonjun through, “Hybrids aren’t allowed inside boss’ office.” 

Soobin just sent her a cold glance before turning to face the hybrid. He sent the smaller a small reassuring smile, leaving a comforting squeeze on his arm and said, “just wait here okay, I’ll be back quickly...” 

Yeinjun really didn’t want to be left out alone without Soobin. He wasn’t in his room anymore. He’s outside in the open for the first time in years! It’s safe to say he’s feeling a little unsafe... but he didn’t want to come off as clingy or anything (not that Soobin would mind) so he just nodded and stepped back. 

-•- 

It’s was a long 15 minutes. The fox couldn’t really hear anything happening because the office was sound proof. 

But when he came back, Yeonjun gasped. The taller had a cut on his cheek and his knuckles looked bruised. He also had some papers in his unbruised hand. The fox hybrid immediately went towards Soobin, cupping his cheeks but quickly removing them when he realised what he did. 

“Uhm- what h-happened?” Yeonjun pointed out nervously, cradling Soobins bruised hand in his. 

“Ahaa- it’s nothing, don’t bother. I got the adoption papers... you’re coming home with me baby..” Soobin cooed softly, loving the way Yeonjuns eyes lit as he gasped, lips spreading into a wide smile. 

“Really??!” He gasped out, laughing softly. He was getting a home and amazing person. Yeonjun truly felt lucky right now, he couldn’t help but launch himself into the tallers arms. Soobin chuckled, wrapping his arms around the small hybrid. 

And together, they happily left the adoption center; both looking forward to a bright and more content future. It was only when Soobin got closer to his bike that he realized that, well... he had a bike. Hope yeonjun is not afraid of them :”)

He swings his leg over, getting on the bike, before looking at yeonjun. The hybrid clearly seemed hesitant, but he trusts Soobin. So with a little help, he was comfortably seated behind Soobin, arms around his waist, holding tight, “you’re not gonna kill us, are you?” 

Soobin laughs, starting the engine, “have some faith in me baby...” with that he zooms off, yeonjun holding onto him tight, not letting go. The hybrid was pressed against his back. And even though Soobin could see him right now, he knows that Yeonjun has his eyes shut tightly. Riding through the wind, Soobin rests one hand on top of Yeonjuns, softly rubbing at the exposed skin, and he immediately feels the fox loosen up. 

Yeah, Soobin could feel life getting better already. For the both of them...


	2. Rough day (with so much fluff) :”)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a few months since Yeonjun moved in and Soobin couldn’t get any happier. He’s really glad that the other is always there to hold him on bad days and make him feel better... like today :”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few of you guys had asked for a part 2, and I’ve been thinking on ideas so here you go! Hope you like it!! ❤️❤️
> 
> Also please ignore any grammar mistakes you see ㅠㅠ

Soobin grabbed his head, resting his elbows on the desk. He’s in a class right now and the professor, the dude behind him and the girls a few tables in front of him just wouldn’t stop chattering. He’s already had a shit day to begin with;

first, he forgets to set his alarm for his morning class and if it weren’t for yeonjun waking him up- he would’ve completely missed classes today;

secondly, he had left his motorbike at the local repair centre near his University last week, and they still aren’t done with fixing his bike, so Soobin had to walk to classes at ass’O clock in the morning. 

And now this bullshit. His head is pounding and if the person behind him doesn’t shut up already, he might actually punch someone. Soobin sighs in relief, when he hears the bell finally go off. Thank god. Fucking hell now he can go home. The only thing that Soobin looks forward to nowadays, are going home. It became his favourite part of the day simply because of a certain pink haired fox. 

The older is always looking after the younger; giving him so much love and making sure he eats on time and always staying up listening to him whenever the taller can’t sleep. We can’t forget the cuddles too now, can we? Oh, and another thing that’s a common habit between them is kissing. Yes, you read that right. 

While it is normal for hybrids to be in romantic relationships with their owners, Soobin and yeonjun haven’t exactly established any sort of label for them. They’re just Soobin and Yeonjun, pretending to not be in love with each other. Besides, they haven’t gone anywhere past their intense make outs... 

The tall man exits his classes, and immediately starts his way home. He doesn’t stay back to catch up with friends. Taehyun isn’t in class today, because he’s taking his hybrid for an appointment, so what’s the point. 

He gets to his apartment, punches in the code and immediately he feels relaxed breathing in the scent of yeonjuns cooking and air freshener. The place so quiet, so Soobin assumes Yeonjuns in the shower. He puts his leather jacket away, removed his shoes and sits on the sofa, letting his head fall back. He closes his eyes relaxing, taking in the serenity and quietness of the apartment.

Not long after, Soobin hears footsteps come closer, and he hears his fox’s voice, “Hey Soobinine, you’re back!” 

Soobin smiles, eyes still closed and pulls the hybrid, making the older fall on his lap. Yeonjun adjusts himself, getting comfortable and leans forward brushing away the tallers blue hair. Soobin opens his eyes and his heart stutters for a moment, it doesn’t matter how many times he’s seen the same view but something about Yeonjuns pretty pink hair, pointy fox ears and pouty lips always leaves him breathless. 

“Hey baby. How was your day?” Soobin asks, his voice giving away his tiredness. 

Yeonjun smiles, stroking the soft skin of Soobins ears, “it was okay...” he trails off before circling his arms around the tallers neck and bringing the youngers head to rest on his chest, “how was your day? You seem tired.” 

Soobin lets out a tired chuckle, turning his head to leave a small kiss right above where Yeonjuns heart is, “wasn’t bad, just headaches that’s all...” 

Yeonjun hums understandingly, “I made food. Are you hungry?” He asks softly, running his hands through the blue hair. 

“Maybe later? Just wan to be close to you right now.” Soobin says in a low voice, removing his head from the olders chest. He spreads his legs, making it more comfortable for yeonjun to sit. 

Yeonjun leans down, capturing the taller mans lips. Soobin sighs into it, hands on the fox’s hips, pulling him closer. Their lips move together like pretty music pieces, fitting perfectly like missing puzzle pieces... Soobin wouldn’t exchange this feeling for anything. This small but, content constant euphoria that blooms in his chest every time he kisses the small fox.

It’s crazy to think how much his world changed after Yeonjun stepped in... how much happier he has been. Soobin pulls back, resting his forehead on the others. He doesn’t say anything, just started at his hybrid with soft eyes, and the older looks back at him with his big glossy eyes. Soobin smiles, feeling giddy, he brushes his nose against yeonjuns and smiles at the way the fox scrunches his nose giggling. 

“Maybe some of that food now?” Soobin asks, voice quiet and low. 

“Sure, you big baby.” Yeonjun smiles, looking at the taller with eyes full of love. 

They get off the sofa and settle for the dining table, helping each other to set the dishes. Soobin settles for the spot beside Yeonjun, watching as the older serves for them both. He smiles at the fox appreciatively reaching for his plate. However, yeonjun doesn’t let him. He pulls the plate towards himself, grabs the spoon, scoops some rice and brings it to Soobins lips. 

Soobin raises an eyebrow looking amused at yeonjun, but doesn’t comment on it. He just smiles at the older, opening his mouth and letting the older feed him, “So suddenly?” He asks, mouth still full with rice. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Yeonjun says lightly hitting the tallers arm and trying his best to ignore the blooming pink on his cheeks and ears. 

Soobin laughs, internally cooing at how adorable his little hybrid was, but immediately winces when Yeonjun smacks him again, “yah...” The fox is the one giggling now. 

Soobin leans back on his seat, one arm thrown over the back of yeonjuns chair, while yeonjun continues to feed him. Soobin points at yeonjuns plate and asks, “aren’t you gonna eat?” 

“Hmm, I’ll wrap it up for later, I’m not in the mood for rice.” Yeonjun says yawning, a small purr emitting from his throat. He must be tired... 

Once they were done, Soobin said yeonjun that he can head to bed early and that the he’ll take care of the dishes. Yeonjun smiles, leaning on his toes to leave a small kiss on yeonjuns forehead, “okay. I’ll be waiting for you though, come quickly.” 

Soobin returns the olders smile nodding, and watches him until he disappears behind the door of his bedroom. He sighs leaning back on the counter, head full and heavy. He smiles then, shaking his head, thinking about how the older had fed him. 

Once Soobin puts away the last dish, he tidies the apartment up a bit and retreats to his room for the night. He closes the door behind him and sees Yeonjun sleeping soundly in one of his dress shirts. He can’t help the butterflies, nor the heat forming on his neck. This is literally the 10000th time yeonjuns slept in his clothes, yet why does it feel like the first time all over again? He also can’t help the small feeling of possessiveness that swarms his chest. 

The tall man grabs his clothes for the night goes to the washroom to change. After that’s done, he switches off the lights and dives in the bed beside the small fox. He slings his arm around the olders waist, pulling him close so that the olders back was pressed against his chest. 

Yeonjun lets out a small whine, turning around in Soobins arms and curling himself on Soobins chest. The taller shushes him softly, running a had through his pink hair and leaving a small kiss on the crown of his fox’s forehead before letting himself drift off. 

Soobin slept that night, content with a small smile on his face... 

The next morning when he woke up, his face was nestled in the olders neck, arms around his waist. Soobins smiles at the feeling of yeonjun cradling his head in his delicate arms, while running his hand through the pretty blue hair. 

“Morning...” Soobin says with a grunt, tightening his arms around the olders waist. 

“Good morning you big baby.” The fox greets back, leaning down to leave soft kisses on Soobins lips.

Soobin smiles giddily. Some people would say that it was too early for this shit. But not for Soobin, there’s nothing else in this world that he would want. He doesn’t want it if it isn’t with Yeonjun. Let it be a relationship, a future, kids, it doesn’t matter. Soobin doesn’t want it if yeonjun isn’t in it. Oh yeah, he’s lost it deep. What was it again that Taehyun always called him? Aah, whipped... he was whipped. (It shows jdsjnsjsjjs) 

Six months ago when yeonjun came in, Soobin looked forward to a less stressful and more bright time. But now... Soobin looks forward to life. He wants it all. 

The nights when yeonjun will shoo him to sleep on the sofa. 

The nights when they’ll spend hours until dawn under the sheets. 

Soobin gazes at yeonjun, who’s now scolding and going off about him not hanging up his coats for the 100th time. 

Soobin smiles and yeonjun looks at him as if he’s grown two heads. Yup, he wants it all.


End file.
